1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shoe, especially for purposes of sports, with a sole which has at least one cleat which is detachably connected to the sole via a positive connection and a locking arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
One such shoe is known from European Patent EP 0 815 759. The shoe has a sole with cleats detachably mounted on it, the cleats being held via positive connection and a locking arrangement on the sole. This positive connection consists, for example, of a polygonal base located on the cleat and a complimentary recess in the sole, while the locking arrangement consists of a screw on the cleats and of a threaded opening in the sole. The positive connection and the locking arrangement are located perpendicular to the running surface of the sole. This arrangement adversely affects handling when changing the cleats, since first the connection between the screw and screw opening must be established in order to then move the hexagon with the complementary recess in the desired position. The user is therefore forced to hold the cleat in position with one hand, while he must turn the screw to the final locked position with the other hand. Another disadvantage consists in that the screw head projects down to the running surface; this leads to increased wear and fouling. Therefore, rapid replacement of the cleat while the shoe is being used is possible only under more difficult conditions.
Another embodiment is disclosed by German Patent DE 198 50 449, in which a preferably oblong cleat is first inserted into the recess of the sole in order to then push the cleat via a screw fitting and a locking hook into a position which extends behind the recess and to lock it. In this approach, since the screw is located almost parallel to the plane of the sole, wear or fouling of the screw during use is largely avoided. However, in this case, handling when replacing a cleat is not simple, since first the cleat must be inserted into the recess; this is only possible with great difficulty when it has been fouled with dirt, and afterwards, the cleat must be moved into the position which extends behind the recess via the screw and locking hook. In particular, cleats made oblong are subject during use to much higher stresses, so that the locking position which extends behind does not always establish a reliable connection. Another disadvantage consists in that this approach has several individual parts which are subject to wear; this makes the execution not only more expensive, but also more susceptible in use.